Choices We Make
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: A friend from Sasha's past turns up in hosptial. There is a mysterious man following her and Sasha finds that her new life maybe the only thing that can save them both.
1. Default Chapter

Choices We Make:  
  
Sasha Luna had never liked the dead. Now that she was one, she still didn't like them. Perhaps that what drove her to wander the streets alone at night. Or maybe it was a primal instinct that came from the immortal blood in her veins. What ever it was; it drove her to walk in the silver shadows of the late night, it made her think of people she had known, people she had lost and of people she had hated. As she walked down the cracked cement path; her steps were sharp against the stones as she beat out the frustration in her body. Without thinking of it she found herself standing in front of the Haven.   
  
Once inside she snatched a corner table and hunched up around herself. Glaring at the tabletop instead of the faces around her; instead of admitting what she knew was true.   
  
"Ms. Luna?"   
  
She jumped at the grave tone and looked up to stare at a police badge and the hard face of a cop. "Yeah?"   
  
"I'm Detective Queen," He put his badge away, "I need to ask you some questions."   
  
She rolled her eyes, "I don't know anything."   
  
He stared at her with empty eyes, his hand held up a year book photo and Sasha was rocked to the core. "Do you know this girl?"  
  
Sasha snatched grabbed the photograph and peered at the black and white. She stared into the face and felt her head spin. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Do you know her?" He asked again.   
  
"Yeah. We went to school together, then I moved here and I haven't seen her since." Sasha looked up at him and felt tears prickle her eyes. "What has happened?"   
  
"Could you tell us her name?" He asked.   
  
Sasha blinked several times before she could answer, "Andie Lauren."   
  
He wrote that down and took the photo back, "The last time you saw her was in high school?"   
  
Sasha nodded. "Yeah, before I came here. Please tell me what has happened."   
  
The detective sighed. "I'm not at liberty to say."   
  
"Then can you tell me where she is staying?" Sash asked.   
  
"General hospital." He answered and nodded as his way of saying good bye.   
  
Sasha swallowed a few times to regain her senses and stood up quickly. Her steps were quick as she ran down the side walk. For once she was thankful of her supernatural strengths.   
  
**  
  
Sasha hesitated as she stared in the darkened window of the room. Two people lay inside; one of them was Andie, the other was a stranger. Sasha gently edged open the door after looking around to once again assure herself she was alone. Stepping inside she silently closed the door and approached the bed on the left side of the room.   
  
Andie lay asleep and peaceful; her hair tangled around her head as though she had been tossing it, her skin was a harsh white color in the dim lights above her. A machine monitored her well being and beeped annoyingly.   
  
Sasha approached the bed in careful steps and watched her friend. "Hey, Andie," She felt her eyes sting as tears fell in reddish tracks down her face. "I could have put you up at my place you know?" She laughed weakly and reached for her friend. Only to pull away sharply as fear took hold of her and wring her hands together in an effort to comfort herself. "I should have written I guess, but I don't know how to explain any of what's happened."   
  
Sasha found a chair near by and pulled it up to sit by the bed.   
  
"I can hardly believe how things have changed. So how can I possibly write about them?" Sasha found herself chatting aimlessly about the last six months and to her surprise it brought a sense of comfort to her. She talked about Cash and Julian, about Eddie and now Cameron and she spoke of Lillie. Mostly she spoke of how much she missed parts of her old life.   
  
Sasha stopped after what seemed an age and took a breath.   
  
"Sounds like you've been busy." Came the whispered, scratchy reply from the bed.   
  
Sasha gasped as Andie opened her eyes and gave a weak smile.   
  
"I didn't mean to wake you!" Sasha exclaimed.   
  
"I wasn't really asleep." Andie answered. "Lord, Sasha, I can't sleep. The pain is too much sometimes."   
  
"What pain?" Sasha leaned forward and took Andie's hand before she could stop herself. "What has happened Andie?"   
  
Andie closed her eyes a moment as the muscles in her hand tensed. She drew in a shallow breath and let it out slowly. "I am dying Sasha. My heart has finally given out on me."   
  
"No!" Sasha shook her head to keep from saying anything. "I mean, I thought it was all better now."   
  
"No. The medications only put off the inevitable. I just grew too old for this old thing to keep working." Andie joked and smiled softly. "Don't be so heartbroken…."Andie grinned at herself and squeezed Sasha's hand. "I mean don't be so upset over this, the doctors have me back on the meds and say I can leave in a few days."   
  
"But if nothing's wrong then why were the police asking about you?" Sasha asked.   
  
Andie frowned, "What police?"   
  
"There was a detective Queen looking for you earlier. I told him that I had known you in high school and your name. When I asked what was wrong he said he couldn't say." Sasha noticed the panicked look cross Andie's face. "He wasn't a cop?"   
  
"No." Andie's tone was heavy as she stared out the window of her room. "Matthew Queenside is no cop. He is a…"She stopped and shook her head. "You should not have come here Sasha."   
  
"Like hell," Sasha said sharply, causing Andie to look at her. "You saved my life a few times. The least I can do is help you now. I have some powerful friends you know."   
  
Andie stared at her with serious eyes. "Don't help me Sasha. Don't even say you've come here. Just leave and don't return."   
  
Sasha felt like arguing but found herself speechless. Andie took back her hand and closed her eyes again. Letting out a weak breath.   
  
"I am going to help you Andie." Sasha stated firmly.   
  
Andie made no reply and Sasha left the room. Making her way down to the main street, Sasha noticed the sky was lightening and heaved a sigh. Making her way down the block to the intersection she hailed a passing cab and told him to take her home.   
  
**  
  
Julian was a little more then shocked to see his niece walk through the front doors at just after dawn, smelling of the hospital and tears. Her face was drawn and she looked deeply troubled. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but Sasha walked right by him and up to her room. Julian sensed Cash approached and looked over to see the Gangrel staring after his former lover.  
  
The two men met each others surprised looks and just shrugged. Without a word they both continued on their way and Sasha locked the door to her room and sat down to cry. 


	2. c2

Sasha stirred just after noon and found her room was golden in the sunlight. The fine wood cases and interior décor were stunning and tried to give a sense of peace. It didn't work. Sasha lay in the warm bed and realized she was under the covers, she hadn't done that. Panic surged through her for a moment until she detected a familiar perfume. Sitting up she threw back the covers and left the room.   
  
There were soft sounds coming from the sitting room and that was where she found Lilly. The Toreador was arranging a massive boquet of flowers and humming very softly.   
  
"Thanks for the blanket." Sasha muttered and leaned against the door way. "What time did you get here?"   
  
"An hour ago." Lilly paused and looked at the flowers. "Julian said you came in late last night," Lilly fussed again and sighed. "They just aren't sitting the right way."   
  
Sasha gazed disinterestedly at the flowers and frowned. "Only a Toreador would care how flowers sat."   
  
Lilly gave a small shrug. "What kept you out last night? I saw you leave the club in a rush and was concerned. Do you know who you were talking to?"   
  
Sasha wasn't dull enough to miss that opening. "Who was it?"   
  
"Matthew Queenside." Lilly picked up the vase of flowers and carried them over to an ornate table. "He's been a thorn in our sides for a very long time."   
  
"Our meaning Kindred?" Sasha asked.   
  
Lilly turned the vase this way and that. "I take it he's after some one you know?"   
  
Sasha nodded. "A friend from high school."   
  
"A friend?" Lilly looked at Sasha for the first time. "Let me give you some advice little one, Matthew Queenside does not let go of his quarry. I would recommend that you leave this 'friend' of yours to her fate."   
  
"I can't!" Sasha gasped and shook her head. "No, I can't do that. Not after…." Sasha stopped herself and shook her head. "I am not leaving her to die."   
  
Lilly went back to turning the vase from side to side. "Julian wants to speak with you, when you have time."   
  
Sasha left the room and returned to the hospital. It was busy now and full of people; lights and sounds were chaotic and wild, seeming to close in on her like a tornado and sweep her away. Sasha opened her eyes and found herself seated next to Andie. She was sleeping lightly and had a troubled look on her face.   
  
"Hi," Sasha whispered. "How are you?"   
  
"Peachy," The voice was stronger now, but still tired. "How as your day?"   
  
"I got a lecture from someone warning me off of you." Sasha muttered.   
  
Andie's face was dark and she didn't look away from Sasha, "Leave it alone."   
  
"No. Not until you explain why? Or better yet who is this Queenside asshole?"   
  
"He's a bounty hunter Sasha. Hired to bring me back home."   
  
Sasha frowned. "Why is there a bounty hunter after you?"   
  
"Remember that little saving grace I did for you?" Andie's voice was softer now, as if she was afraid someone would hear.  
  
Sasha blinked once and felt her hands chill. "Yeah."   
  
"Well, the boy's family has put out a contract on my life. Offering a huge reward for my capture and subsequent trial and Queenside is the only BH I haven't been able to shake."   
  
Sasha sat back and drew in a shallow breath. She sat quietly for a long time with Andie watching her. "I can make you disappear. I know someone who can hide you." It was only after she'd said that Lilly's words came to her. Queenside hunted Kindred as well as human.  
  
Andie shook her head. "No can do."   
  
"You didn't do anything wrong Andie. That guy was going to kill me and you had to kill him to stop it." Sasha snapped and Andie shrugged. "Tell that to his family or the police after me."   
  
As if on cue a policemen did walk in, "Sorry to interrupt you but I need to ask Ms. Lauren a few questions."   
  
Sasha turned to the vaguely recognizable face. "I know you from somewhere."   
  
"Detective Frank Kohanek, homicide division." He held up a badge. "I need a few moments of her time." He nodded to Andie.   
  
Sasha glanced back at her friend. "Are you sure?"   
  
Andie didn't say anything, simply let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. "Talk to you later Sasha."   
  
Sasha paced the hall of the mansion, her feet stamping out the anger in her body, as her mind swirled with thoughts. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"   
  
"Sasha?"   
  
She jumped and swung around to see Cash. He stood back a few feet and looked like he was going somewhere.   
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.   
  
He looked down at his attire. "Coming back actually. What's the matter?"   
  
"Nothing." She snapped and moved to leave the room. She stopped and sighed, "Cash, can you keep something between us?"   
  
He nodded and followed her to the courtyard. The fountain whispered softly and dampened the air around them. Sasha sat down on the steps and hugged herself around her knees. Cash sat next to her but didn't touch her.   
  
"Just before I left high school I met a guy named Tom West. He was really sweet and smart and he was everything I wasn't used to. He was educated and he came from a real family. We started dating and things were going on really well between us. He asked if he could take me to the graduation bash. I said sure and we went. It was that night that I learned just how not nice he was. Tom attacked me as he walked me home. I wasn't prepared for it and my dress tangled around my feet. Tom was so strong and it was as if he where possessed by something."   
  
Sasha stopped as the memory came back and she forced herself to push on.   
  
"He dragged me to a nearby garage and locked me inside. I was crying and everything and he stared to laugh at me. He said that wild girls like me needed to be taught a lesson." Sasha stopped again as tears swelled in her eyes. "Before he could really do anything to me, aside from some bruises and scaring me, my best friend killed him. She broke into the garage and cut his throat. I never asked why she did and just before I left for my grandfather's funeral, she told me the whole story."   
  
Cash put his arm around her and pulled her close. For the first time in nearly a year Sasha wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her. "It's over now Sasha."   
  
"That's just it." She wept against him. "It's not over. Andie, my friend, is here now, in the city. She's in the hospital and there's a bounty hunter after her. I can tell she doesn't want to go back, but I can't figure out how to help her."   
  
"Does this bounty hunter have a name?" Cash asked.   
  
"Matthew Queenside." Sasha notice how Cash tensed. "You've heard of him?"   
  
"Stevie-Ray mentioned him a few times." Cash was quiet for a moment. "Let me talk to Julian, there might be something we can do."   
  
Sasha pulled away and watched him in the sunlight. She felt the familiar ache in her chest at the broken heart and the surge of anger from the feud between their clans. "Thanks."   
  
Cash stood up and went inside without a word.   
  
Sasha was left on the stairs, in the warm light to cry all over again. 


End file.
